unconferencejklfandomcom-20200213-history
Unconference jyväskylä Wiki
Lots of groups and people in this city have their own initiatives on how to make Jyväskylä (and the world!) a better place to live and work so we're offering just an open space for sharing knowledge, ideas and advice. Ex. The regional developer who needs to talk to business owners, students about making the city more sustainable Ex. The entrepreneur who seeks new possibilities in clean energy and is looking for a support group/people to join the team Ex. The organizer who is setting up a network to support entrepreneurs/artists/leaders etc. Unconference Jyväskylä!'' is an event for business leaders, entrepreneurs, students, change makers and anyone interested in '''the business of social and environmental change. An unconference is a facilitated, participant-driven conference centred around a theme or purpose. It's the opposite of a traditional conference. *You help decide the content. *It's a pick-and-mix programme. *The law of two feet. If you don't like a session move on until you find one that engages you. *A marketplace of ideas, many-to-many rather than one-to-many. *You get out what you put in, so get involved.. Unconference Jyväskylä! is intensive, energising, practical and free! (donations warmly welcome ). Event Details : DATE: Friday April 16 2010 : TIME: 9.00-15.00 (arrive as early as 8:30, grab a coffee)' : PLACE: Turbiinitalo (Piippukatu 3), Jyväskylä FINLAND : LANGUAGE: English & Suomi (Tilaisuudet pidetään osallistujille sopivalla kielellä.) : Unconference Jyväskylä! is an idea that sprung up across numerous people from different organizations, including Net Impact Central Finland , Monkey Business, HILA Open Oy. It is not meant to cater to one organization's agenda though. It is cocreated for the purpose of bringing together people & organizations who are interested in the business of sustainability! ' ' VENUE: Never been to theTeam Academy before? Expect an old factory, renovated for the creative mind - complete with lots of open space and funky chairs. OPEN SPACE - Central Square (wide open space, stage, 100+) SESSIONS - plenty of separate rooms and couches for discussions (flip chart, and some projectors available - for the sake of the session discussions, aim for less powerpoint!) What to expect? What to do now? FORMAT: Although there is "no agenda",'' unconference jyväskylä!'' still has a format and a structure. It's called Open Space Technology and has been used all over the world with businesses, organizations, even the European Commission uses this format. Expect something like this: : Schedule: : 8.30 Arrive, grab a coffee. Enjoy a morning mingle. : 9.00-10.00 Opening & Agenda creation (you can either host a session on a topic that you're passionate about or enjoy others) : 10.00-11:30 OPEN SPACE #1 (separate into sessions - attend whatever sessions you want to attend - it's the "law of two feet"!) : 11:30-12:30 Lunch : 12:30-14:00 OPEN SPACE #2 : 14:00-15:00 Closing :: Open Spaces are 1.5hrs each. Sessions can be either 1 hour or 30min. The last half hour will be for debriefing all of the sessions. : 16.00 - ? Evening agenda anyone? It's FRIDAY! I'M INTERESTED! '''''What to do now: *'Sign up' (add your name to this wiki below - under Participants) *'Add a session?' Have you been needing to discuss an idea/project/topic with others? Now's your time *'Invite your friends, colleagues, partners!' Who needs to be there to make this a valuable event for you? What groups do you need to talk to? Send them this link and tell them to sign up. *'Spread the word' **Post it - use the short link http://bit.ly/JKL_unconf **Twitter - hashtag #JKL_unconf **Facebook event Participants (Sign up!) Check out who's coming and add your name! (click on the "edit this page" button on the top of the page) *Niko Järvinen (Profile Pros - www.pros.fi and personal tuxie.org) *Mikko Oksanen (Global Venture Lab - www.gvl3.com) *Mari Suoranta (JYU, Global Venture Lab) *Maija Kotamäki (Cashmir, Team Academy) *Ellen Torvi (- hope I can make it! JYU student) '' *Johanna Hytönen (HUB Jyväskylä) *Jane Porter (JYU, NIFI, GVL, www.janeporter.ca) *Brent Baker (JYU student, WWF/Green Office representative) *Laura Koskinen (Cashmir, Team Academy) *Henna Rauhala (HUB Jyväskylä) *Perttu Waldén (JYU uni Jyväskylä) *Devon Vode Ebah, the Richidiot (JAMK student, CEO RichIdiot Entertainment) *Ruggiero Salvatore Session Ideas '''What discussions/workshops to you need to have? (click on the "edit this page" button at the top and add your session!)' *Sessions can either be well-prepared (you already know what you want to discuss, handout), or simply just share a topic that you're interested in and have a good discussion with the participants) You may just come up with an idea on the spot in the day! *What's needed in Jyväskylä to get the sustainability engine running? Is an association needed to bring together people/organizations regularly? Net Impact Central Finland (Jane Porter & Maija Kotamäki) *Sustainability as new growth engine of Jyväskylä and Central-Finland? (Mikko Oksanen) Organizations (add your logo)